Ailurofobia (fobia a los gatos)
by TakaRULZ
Summary: El Ejército Revolucionario tiene un nuevo miembro, un joven inventor mink-gato llamado Lindbergh, sin embargo Karasu no parece muy convencido de la inclusión de este peludo amigo, pues sospecha que trama algo malo. ¿Serán ciertas las sospechas de Karasu?


Bueno, aquí Taka con otro fanfic de One Piece y los Revolucionarios ¡Yey! A diferencia de la mayoría de mis fanfics de OP en este no habrá asesinos ni drama o violencia, será puro fluff y comedia. Esta historia se desarrolla unos 15 o 20 años antes de que Luffy zarpara al mar, por lo que los revos en este fanfic siguen siendo unos jovencillos inexpertos y sin poder. Este fanfic se lo dedico especialmente a Rosaliequart. Gracias por leer mis fanfics y dejarme Reviews eres un amor UwU

¡Disfruten!

Ailurofobia (fobia a los gatos)

A Karasu jamás le habían gustado los gatos. No importaba lo adorables que dijeran que eran o lo mucho que la gente pregonara sus virtudes como cazadores, a Karasu no le convencían. Cuando era niño sus padres habían adoptado un gatito callejero pensando que les ayudaría a combatir a las ratas y que Karasu sería feliz con compañía felina. Craso error. Ese gato lejos de hacer feliz a Karasu le hacia sentir miserable, pues aquel felino de pelo pardo siempre lo arañaba o mordía, se hacía popo y pipi por todos lados sin respetar el lugar que el le había tratado de asignar para eso, se escapaba a la casa del vecino a cada rato, sus maullidos lo despertaban cada noche e incluso le había contagiado las pulgas. Y lo peor era que el gato, en vez de ponerse a cazar las horribles ratas que vivían en su casa, se había dedicado a perseguir y matar pajaritos inocentes que se encontraban a sus alrededores. Karasu amaba a las aves y cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarlas por pura diversión, a su juicio merecía la muerte, incluyendo ese horrible gato. Jamás lo admitiría en público, pero el día que aquel gato fue encontrado muerto en el patio de su vecino, pese a los llantos de su madre, Karasu sintió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Siempre que veía un gato aproximarse cerca lo espantaba para que se fuera lejos y dejara de molestarlo y si este insistía de algún modo el no pensaba dos veces para usar su fruta del diablo para enviar un cuervo a picotearlo. A Dragon y a Betty les parecía divertida esa actitud de Karasu, sin embargo Kuma encontraba esos hábitos como una costumbre cruel y preocupante.

\- ¿Por qué eres así con los gatos? ¿Qué te han hecho ellos para que les hagas esto?-preguntaba Kuma mientras acariciaba un gatito el cual tras haber huido de Karasu se había refugiado en los brazos del amable Kuma.

El hombre cuervo no le contestó, simplemente prosiguió su camino ignorándolo, pues sabía que nadie entendería las razones de su odio y desconfianza hacia los gatos y aun si las pudieran entender estaba muy cansado como para explicarlas. De todas formas no era como si lo fueran a entender inmediatamente, pues desde que había comenzado a usar su máscara de tiempo completo comunicarse se había vuelto bastante complicado, pues a menudo no le escuchaban de manera clara, obligándolo a usar comunicación no verbal la mayoría del tiempo. Pese a las dificultades que tenía Karasu para ser entendido, el no planeaba dejar de usar aquella máscara de cuervo, pues esta había pertenecido a su padre, quien había sido un médico especializado en tratar la peste y le había criado para que al crecer tomara su profesión. Tras la muerte de sus padres aquella máscara era prácticamente el único objeto que le habían heredado, además de un símbolo de su profesión médica.

El día que Dragon reclutó a un mink-gato de South Blue para que sirviera como el ingeniero e inventor oficial de su Ejército, Karasu se sintió personalmente decepcionado. Peor que decepcionado, se sintió traicionado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de seguir a Drgaon, pues en el fondo sabía que si el había dejado que ese tipo se les uniera debía de ser por una buena causa. Dragon, pese a un hombre simplón y raro, era un tipo listo y hasta ahora todos sus planes habían salido a la perfección. Tenía que confiar en Dragon, sin embargo pese a tratar de confiar en las elecciones de su líder Karasu no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento de ese mink. Algo en el le decía que muy en el fondo ese mink (el cual se hacia llamar Lindbergh) tramaba algo malvado.

Después de todo era un inventor ¿Qué tal si el trabajaba para Germa66 o Vegapunk y procedía a raptarlos para usarlos en experimentos humanos? ¡Karasu no podía dejar que esos malvados aliados del gobierno experimentaran con ellos! Y había nacido en South Blue. ¿Tal vez el era miembro de la banda de piratas de Caterina Devon y solo se estaba juntándose con ellos para estar cerca de Belo Betty decapitarla y entregarle su cabeza a Devon? ¡Tenía que proteger a Betty de esos cretinos misóginos a como fuera posible! ¿O si era parte de una banda de traficantes de humanos y planeaba usar sus conocimientos tecnológico para hipnotizarlos y volverlos los esclavos perfectos? Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentir físicamente enfermo. Karasu al ser un usuario de un rarísimo tipo de fruta del diablo podía valer un precio muy elevado en el mercado negro. Miles de Tenryubitos pagarían fortunas enteras por tenerlo de mascota en sus mansiones.

Sus sospechas en esa macabra teoría se acrecentaron de forma gradual al ver como, sin importar que hiciera, Lindbergh trataba de acercarse a el y preguntarle cosas raras.

¨¡Hey! ¡Karasu! ¿Dónde naciste? No pareces de East Blue, pero tampoco de la Grand Line. ¿Dime de donde eres?¨ ¨¿Tienes alergias a algo? ¡Yo soy alérgico al chocolate y a las uvas! ¡Jamás me regales pasas achocolatadas de cumpleaños!¨ ¨¿Qué tipo de desodorante usas? ¿Aerosol o barra?¨ ¨¿Te gusta jugar a los naipes o prefieres ajedrez? ¿O damas chinas?¨ ¨¿Crees en dioses?¨ ¨¿Quién es tu cantante favorito?¨. Todas estas preguntas eran sospechosas, seguramente tramaba algo contra el en secreto y trataba de ser amigable para ocultarlo. Sin embargo se guardaba sus malos presentimientos para si mismo. No podía darse el lujo de preocupar a Dragon, no aún.

Sus sospechas aumentaron aún más cuando una noche mientras recorrían en barco la Grand Line, justo cuando el estaba al timón, llegó Lindbergh a ayudarlo. Karasu acepto su ayuda sin dirigirle palabra. Al cabo de un rato con Lindbergh ayudándolo con el timón el minino regresó con su dosis de preguntas extrañas. Karasu, quien estaba aburrido decidió contestarlas, procurando ser breve y dar respuestas que no pudieran ponerlo en peligro o exponer sus debilidades. Además pese a todas las sospechas que sentía, en el fondo a Karasu le comenzaba a caer bien Lindbergh, pues a diferencia de los demás el escuchaba lo que decía a la primera, sin necesidad de hacer señas o hablar en voz alta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu edad?

\- Tengo 24 años.

\- ¿En que ciudad vivías de niño? Mi familia es de Zou, pero yo nací en Baterilla.

\- En Paracelso**, North Blue.

\- ¿Y a que se dedicaban tus padres?

\- Mi padre era médico de la peste y mi madre partera.

\- ¿Color favorito?

\- Negro.

\- ¿Color que te disgusta?

\- Ninguno realmente.

\- ¿Qué te gusta leer?

\- Revisas científicas o artículos espirituales.

\- ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

\- Invierno.

\- ¿Café o chocolate caliente?

\- Chocolate.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¡La mía son las hamburguesas!

\- Salchichas. O perros calientes. En especial si tienen salsa de tomate o mostaza.

\- Sabes jamás te he visto comer sin tu máscara, siempre que comes usas tus poderes de la fruta del diablo para alimentarte. ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- No me gusta quitarme mi máscara. La uso todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Duermes con ella?

\- Si.

\- ¿No es incomodo?

\- No, para nada.

\- ¿Y orinas con ella también?

\- ¿Si? La gente normal no orina por la boca. No entiendo porque me la quitaría en el baño.- contestó Karasu algo fastidiado.

\- ¿Entonces te bañas con ella?- preguntó el mink sonriendo.

\- No.

\- Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara y me dejas que la modifique un poco? ¡Tengo ideas tecnológicas que te encantarían!

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero modificaciones. Esta bien como esta.

\- Podría hacerla más atractiva.

\- No quiero que sea atractiva.

\- ¿Más lujosa?

\- No quiero que sea lujosa.

\- ¿Más eficiente?

\- Ya es eficiente. Para lo único que sirve esta máscara es para no contagiarme de aires malos*** y poder aplicar tratamientos médicos.

\- Vaya, vaya. Creo que estas algo desactualizado con la medicina moderna. Las teorías de los aires malos están siendo desplazadas por…

\- ¡Ya me desesperaste! ¡No quiero que pongas uno de tus peludos y pulgosos dedos en mi máscara! ¡Y si lo hicieras o tan siquiera trataras de hacerlo yo personalmente me aseguraría de arrancarte tus nueve vidas de un solo picotazo! ¿Entendiste, saco de pulgas?- dijo Karasu completamente enfadado. Lindbergh, aparentemente intimidado por la amenaza de Karasu simplemente se alejo, dejando a Karasu solo con el timón del barco. Karasu, pese a su ira inicial contra Lindbergh, pronto se sintió culpable. Aquel pobre minino solo quería hablar con el y ayudarlo, pero el en cambio, impulsado por su ira y paranoia se porto de manera grosera y cruel. Aunque Karasu tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Lindbergh se enfocara tanto en el tema de su máscara era algo extraño, por no decir preocupante.

El día tras el incidente las cosas estaban extrañamente tranquilas. Habían anclado en un pequeño puerto de una ciudad comercial, por lo que Betty, Kuma y Dragon decidieron salir por víveres Lindbergh, pese a la amenaza que le había hecho Karasu la noche anterior, dejando a Karasu solo con Lindbergh, quien seguía como si nada hubiera pasado entre el y Karasu. Incluso volvió a hacerle sus raras preguntas habituales, como si nada hubiera pasado. El hombre cuervo estaba desconcertado, sin embargo supuso que lo mejor ser educado y contestarlas.

Karasu viendo que Lindbergh actuaba amable con el decidió abrirse un poco y con el y pedirle disculpas.

\- Oye… disculpa por lo que dije anoche. Me enoje mucho pero no debí haberte hecho eso, aunque mi máscara es muy importante para mi…

\- ¿Te gustaría que hiciera modificaciones a tu máscara? ¡Te prometo que te gustarán son muy útiles!- dijo Lindbergh interrumpiendo a Karasu. Karasu rápidamente se enojo con el mink y contestó con voz firme.

\- ¡Por favor no! ¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no me interesa! ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que te de la paliza de tu vida!- gritó Karasu enojado.

\- Vamos, dame una oportunidad…

Karasu, cansado de la insistencia del mink, disperso su cuerpo en cuervos, alejándose lo más posible del minino peliverde, en esperanza de no ser encontrado por nadie en un buen rato. Estaba harto de ese mink-gato y en esos momentos lo que más quería era estar lejos de todos. Además el hecho que hubiera vuelto a insistir en el asunto de su máscara daba mala espina. Seguro tenía que tener un plan secreto. Tras varias horas volando comenzó a llover intensamente por lo que Karasu decidió regresar bote de Dragon y cuando llegó el resto de los revolucionarios habían vuelto. Todos observaban a Karasu con una mirada claramente enojada. El dándose cuenta de su errático comportamiento traro de ir a disculparse con Lindbergh directamente, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Betty tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa pajarraco? Llevas medio día desaparecido y de la nada te dignas a presentarte aquí como si nada hubiera pasado. Además hoy te tocaba cocinar la cena, idiota.

Karasu trato de pedirles una disculpa y les prometió que el se pondría a cocinar la cena inmediatamente, pero nadie entendía lo que decía por lo que procedieron a ignorarlo y marcharse. El único que no se largó fue Lindbergh, quien aparentemente entendió toda la disculpa que le quiso decir Karasu.

\- Descuida, no hay problema. Yo hice huevos fritos con vegetales, si quieres aún hay sobras.- dijo Lindbergh amablemente.

\- No gracias, creo que iré a bañarme y secarme. Gracias de todas formas.- respondió Karasu, mientras se metía al interior de la nave, buscando desesperadamente el baño. Tal vez estaba siendo muy duro y paranoico con Lindbergh, lo más probable es que el quisiera ayudarlo y que no tuviera ningún plan oculto.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño, viendo que no hubiera nadie cerca se desvistió rápidamente, dejando su máscara y el resto de su ropa cerca de un pequeño calentador eléctrico, en esperanza de que se secaran mientras estuviera en la ducha, tras lo cual se metió al baño y dejo correr el agua, esperando que un buen baño le aclarara la mente.

Pese a normalmente tardarse muy poco en la regadera, aquella noche Karasu se tomo su tiempo llegando a tardarse más de veinte minutos. Acababa de terminar de secarse y ahora procedería a ponerse su mascara. Sin embargo, cuando busco entre sus ropas no pudo encontrar su máscara. Le pareció extraño, tal vez la dejo en el perchero. Se asomó en el perchero y nada. Quizá estaba en el baño, pero cuando entró no pudo encontrarlo. Se comenzó a preocupar, quizá lo dejo en la cocina pues después de todo a el le tocaba hacer la cena, por lo que se dirigió directamente a ella y se puso a buscar desesperadamente, hasta que recordó. ¨¿qué diablos hago aquí? Yo no cocine nada, lo olvidé. No puede estar aquí…¨ pensaba Karasu en voz alta mientras seguía registrando desesperadamente la cocina. Algo hizo un clic interno en el. ¡Lindbergh había robado su máscara!

Rápidamente dispersó su cuerpo en cuervos y comenzó a buscar a susodicho gato por toda la nave, irrumpiendo en las habitaciones de los demás.

\- ¡Karasu! ¡Has enloquecido!- gritó furiosamente Dragon mientras varios cuervos se metían a su alcoba en busca de el gatito y su máscara.

\- ¡No he enloquecido! ¡Ese gato es malvado! ¡El robó mi máscara! ¡Seguramente planea usarla para cometer algún crimen! – decían los cuervos de Karasu mientras que registraban furiosamente la habitación de hombres del barco.

\- ¿Qué crimen haría con tu máscara? ¿Disfrazarse de ti para asaltar un banco? ¿Usarla para ocultar billetes falsos? ¿Venderla al mercado negro? ¡No seas ridículo!- dijo Dragon desesperándose.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Ese gato nos esta poniendo en peligro!

\- Karasu, cálmate, tal vez la olvidaste en algún lugar.- dijo Kuma tratando de tranquilizar a los cuervos.

\- ¡Estoy muy calmado y lo estaré más cuando ajusticie a ese gato!- gritó Karasu furiosamente.

Por su parte Betty fue abruptamente despertada en su cuarto por los cuervos de Karasu, quienes esculcaron en la habitación de mujeres de forma frenética y desordenada.

\- ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener cinco minutos de paz sin que vengas a desordenarlo todo?- preguntó Betty sin salir de su catre.

\- ¡No eres tu! ¡Es el gato y su plan malvado!

\- Por favor, el nunca haría nada ma…

\- ¡Robo mi máscara!

Betty se quedo en silencio. Ahora si ese gato se había pasado, tenía que pagar.

\- Te ayudare a encontrar a ese enano pelo verde y lo hare pagar por todo.- contestó Betty parándose de su cama y saliendo en búsqueda del mink de South Blue.

Los cuervos de Karasu y Betty buscaron en todos lados, sin rastro de Lindbergh, por lo que supusieron que en efecto el gato había huido del barco con la máscara. Karasu estaba furioso y decepcionado. No podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso. O bueno, si podía creer, pero eso no le quitaba el enojo, solo lo hacia aumentar. Si Dragon no hubiera traído a ese gato consigo nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Karasu se adentró en la ciudad a buscar al mink por un largo rato, esperando respuestas y su máscara, pero no había rastros de nada. Paso toda la noche recorriendo a diestra y siniestra el puerto hasta que, viendo que Betty y el resto se habían vuelto a dormir, decidió rendirse y quedarse dormido en la cocina. El pobre hombre estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa, simplemente calló a una silla y se quedo dormido, incomodo por su falta de máscara.

A la mañana siguiente, Karasu se despertó tras sentir como una mano peluda le tocaba el hombro. Tan pronto Karasu reconoció a Lindbergh el lo agarró de sus ropas fuertemente.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi máscara? ¡Responde maldita sabandija! ¿Te crees gracioso jugando estos juegos?- dijo colérico Karasu apretando la chamarra del mink.

Este lejos de intimidarse solo procedió a señalar con su mano la mesa. Sobre ella estaba la máscara. Karasu soltó a Lindbergh en seguida y procedió a ponerse la mascara otra vez, sintiéndose por primera vez en un largo rato tranquilo. Notó que esta estaba mucho más limpia y ligeramente más pesada. Temió lo peor.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con mi máscara?- preguntó Karasu tímidamente al felino. Tenía miedo de que el la hubiera arruinado, hecho alguna modificación rara o remplazado por otra máscara distinta.

\- Bueno, checa el botón que le he puesto y dime que te parece.- dijo Lindbergh sonriendo. Karasu oprimió el botón, esperando los resultados de ese aparato.

\- No noto difere…- Karasu se detuvo, al reconocer su voz amplificada- ¿Qué? ¿Esa es mi voz? ¿Esa es mi voz?

\- ¡Sipi! ¡Puse un altavoz a tu máscara, por lo que ahora no necesitarás alzar mucho la voz para que te entiendan claramente!- contestó Lindbergh- ¡Ah! También puse algunos perfumes**** hipo-alergénicos de alta duración en vez de los que usabas anteriormente.

Karasu dejo de apretar la ropa de Lindbergh y empezó a llorar de felicidad. El gatito nunca había querido hacerle daño, el solo trataba de ayudarlo y el había sido un idiota, siendo grosero, sospechando de que el era un pirata o científico malvado e incluso lo había amenazado.

\- ¡Esto es precioso! ¡Ahora todos podrán escucharme sin que yo tenga que gritar! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡En seri, muchas gracias! ¡Yo no merezco esto Lindbergh! ¡Eres la creatura mas buena del mundo Lind y prometo que jamás te haré daño!- decía Karasu llorando mientras abrazaba a Lindbergh.

\- Hey, relájate. Somos nakamas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, además caes bien, siempre he querido tener un amigo médico.- contestó Lindbergh sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, Lind! Eres tan bueno… y yo que pensaba que eras un asesino enviado por los nobles mundiales, Caterina Devon o Germa66.

\- ¿Por qué ellos me enviarían como asesino?- preguntó desconcertado.

\- No se… perdón he sido un idiota. Un reverendo idiota por rechazar tu amistad y desconfiar de los gatos.

El resto de los revolucionarios llegaron a la cocina y se conmovieron al ver la escena.

\- Sabes, Karasu. Nosotros sabíamos del plan ¨malvado¨ de Lin, pero no quisimos contarte. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.- dijo Kuma sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias… un momento. ¿Hicieron que me preocupara sin razón, registrara todo el barco, recorriera volando la ciudad entera y que me quedara dormido desnudo sobre una silla en medio de la cocina solo para darme una sorpresa?- preguntó Karasu indignándose.

\- Lo de dormir desnudo en una silla fue tu idea, grandulón. – contestó Betty.

\- Bueno, a mi me gustan los regalos sorpresa. Supuse que a ti también.- comentó Dragon, mientras se sacaba un moquito de la nariz.

\- Bien, creo que perdono a Lind, pero no se que decir de ustedes. – dijo Karasu frunciendo el seño.

\- Bueno, tuvieron buenas intenciones y eso importa. – comentó Lindbergh.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Karasu rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bien, creo que las cosas salieron bien. ¡Pero por favor Karasu! Ponte unos calzones al menos. No es como si fueras un tipo feo y no quisiera ver tu cuerpo, todo lo contrario. Pero no creo que sea apropiado que andes con tus joyas al descubierto por la cocina, hay lugares para eso.- dijo Betty.

Karasu suspiró, realmente le parecía irónico que Betty comentara eso, sin embargo tenía que admitir que deambular por la cocina sin ropa era vergonzoso, por lo que corrió rápidamente a vestirse.

Y desde ese día Karasu se hizo el mejor amigo de Lindbergh y dejó de odiar a los gatos.

Fin.

XXXX

*Originalmente este fanfic se iba a llamar ¨El mecanismo de una máscara¨ pero le cambié el título un ratito antes de acabarlo.

** Paracelso fue un médico, astrónomo y alquimista suizo. El nombre de esa ciudad es una referencia a el.

*** Antiguamente se creía que había ¨aires malos¨ que eran los responsables de las enfermedades.

****Los antiguos médicos de la peste rellenaban sus máscaras de perfumes.

XXXX

Como siempre agradezco reviews, críticas constructivas y comentarios.

:D


End file.
